


Picture Perfect

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: You look behind you and see Asmodeus flailing his arms, a grin plastered on his face and a beautifully-decorated frame in one hand. At first you were amused, seeing Asmodeus so happy, but then you did a double take because how in the hell did none of you notice the considerably sizable frame he decided to bring along?Inspired by the card: The Flower of Sensation
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Picture Perfect

It was a wonderful day out in the Devildom so you and the other seven residents of the House of Lamentation decided it was best to spend the day soaking up the sun in the nearby forest. Beelzebub suggested that a picnic was in order so you and the brothers packed picnic essentials as well as things to keep yourselves occupied once there.

Finding a spot next to the lake, you laid out the picnic blanket and plopped yourself down onto it. The brothers made themselves comfortable in their own spots, while Beelzebub joined you on the blanket, happily munching on the snacks you’ve all brought.

As you felt the cool breeze blow, the feeling of contentment washed over you. You decided to lay down on the blanket and close your eyes. With your arms crossed under your head, you let out a happy sigh. Nothing could make this day any better.

And that’s when you heard a shriek.

Eyes shooting wide open, you quickly sit up and try to locate the source of the noise. You look behind you and see Asmodeus flailing his arms, a grin plastered on his face and a beautifully-decorated frame in one hand. At first you were amused, seeing Asmodeus so happy, but then you did a double take because how in the hell did none of you notice the considerably sizable frame he decided to bring along?

“Oh, I look absolutely amazing!” Asmodeus said, looking at his D.D.D. in Satan’s hand

“Take a few more for me would you, Satan dear.” He asks

Whether it be in awe or confusion, you decide to get up and walk towards the two brothers. The clicking sound from Asmodeus’ phone got louder and louder as you approached them. Asmodeus waved at you from behind Satan.

“MC!” shouted Asmodeus

“Oh, thank hell.” exclaimed Satan, “Finally, someone to take my place. I’ve been meaning to finish the book I brought.”

Now standing next to Satan, you give him a reassuring smile, “I’ll take it from here, Satan. You go read your book.”

Before Satan could give his thanks, he was interrupted by Asmodeus.

“MCCCCCC! Come take a picture with me!” whined Asmodeus

“Maybe we should let Satan have his rest first, Asmo?”

“But MC, I need cute photos of us to post on Devilgram!”

Darting your eyes around, you try to see if any of the other brothers weren’t occupied. To your dismay, all were quite busy doing one thing or another.

“A-asmo, maybe you and I could take a selfie? I could hold the phone for us or perhaps you could?”

“Oh, Darling, that’s brilliant! Come here, you~” Asmodeus says, as he motions for you to come to his side.

Taking the phone from Satan, you make your way behind the picture frame next to Avatar of Lust.

With your right hand holding onto the frame, and the other holding onto Asmo’s phone, you raise your left arm to capture the two of you.

“Smile~”

_click!_

You lower your arm to check on the photo. The golden gilded frame is barely in view, meaning the even more beautiful flowers in various species and colors were even less prominent.

“I’m sorry, Asmo, perhaps you wanna try taking the selfie for us?”

“I have an even better idea” cooed Asmodeus “Why don’t you go and ask Levi to take a picture for us!”

You gulped. You only had the biggest crush on the purple-haired demon for the longest time.

Sensing your nervousness, Asmo chimes in, “Come on, it’ll be a good reason to talk to him. Besides, wouldn’t you just love to have the demon of your dreams look directly at you for an extended period of time?”

You hate that he was right. Leviathan’s nose was almost always buried in two things: anime or videogames. His nose could be buried in even better places, you think to yourself, a light blush spreading across your cheeks. “No, MC,” you scold yourself mentally, “let’s save the self-insert fanfiction for when we get back to our room, ok?”

You felt Asmodeus leave your side and you watched in dismay as he walked over to the Otaku demon. The latter was reading a manga, his eyes darting intensely back and forth between the pages. Asmodeus placed a hand on your dream boy’s shoulder, causing him to look up.

You couldn’t hear the words exchanged between the two but you saw Leviathan reluctantly get up, placing his manga in his pocket. As the strawberry-blond haired and purple-haired demons walked towards you, you couldn’t help but notice just how breathtaking the darker-haired demon looked. 

You barely saw Leviathan outside the confines of his room, so seeing him out in the sunlight was a pleasant surprise to you. The sun complimented his pale skin and a light blush tinged his face There was a shine to his hair, and his orange eyes looked absolutely beautiful in contrast to the blue sky and green trees.

“Got him, babe!” exclaimed Asmo as he made his way back to your side.

Leviathan was now in front of you with his hand extended. You look down at it and up back at his face. He’s almost as confused as you are right now.

“Uhm, the D.D.D.?” he asks

“Oh right” you think to yourself. You extend your hand with the D.D.D. and you felt heat rise to your cheeks as your fingers brushed his open palm. If blushing was a contest, you and Levi would be battling it out for first place.

Raising the phone between his two hands, Levi clears his throat

“Ok, smile!”

You and the Avatar of Lust bring on your cutest smiles and poses.

_click!_

_click!_

_click!_

“Is that enough?” Levi asks.

“Lemme see!” says Asmo, gesturing for his D.D.D.

As he looks at your pictures, a brilliant idea strikes you. Looking over to the gushing Asmo and then to the seemingly bored Levi, you pick up the courage to ask the older brother,

“H-hey, Levi. Can you take a photo with me?”

“. . . Ah, of course. Hand me your D.D.D.” he replies

You shake your head and let out a small laugh, “No, silly. I said _with me_ , not _of me_.”

The purple-haired demon raised a hand behind his head in confusion.

“Wh-why would you want a picture with me though, MC?” he asks, a blush evident in his face, “I-it’s not like I look any different today.”

“Oh, but you do, Levi! You’re always cooped up in your dimly lit room!” you respond

Before Leviathan could protest further, Asmodeus grabbed his arm and dragged him to where he stood behind the picture frame just moments ago.

“Quit whining, Levi. Just give MC her picture and you could go back to reading your stupid manga!” Asmo whined

“H-hey! ☆I’m a demon☆who is secretly head over heels for the human exchange student☆but I’m unsure how to tell them☆because I’m too shy☆because I’m unaware that the human exchange student likes me too☆ is NOT a stupid manga! Its plot is riveti-“

“Ok ok I get it! Just shut up and smile, please!”

Levi lets out a sigh. His free hand puts up a peace sign and he cracks a small smile.

“Move a little closer, you two!”

You and Levi inch closer together.

“Closerrrrrr”

You two are now shoulder to shoulder.

“ **C L O S E R** ” shouts Asmo, shooting you a wink

Leviathan shifts to have you slightly in front of him, making the distance between the two of you even smaller. You let out a nervous smile as you look at your D.D.D.

“Alright, smile!”

_click!_

_click!_

“Oh, antichrist, you two look awkward as hell. Tell you what, you put on a bunch of poses and I’ll keep taking pictures, ok?”

You nod and look at Levi, looking for some reassurance. He looks at you and gives you a nod and a smile, signaling that he’s ok with it.

_click!_

that’s when it clicked - your D.D.D. as well as your neurons.

“I won’t get another chance like this.” you thought to yourself.

As soon as you heard the next click, you dove straight for Levi’s face and planted a kiss on his cheek. As quickly as you’d gone in, you pulled away. Levi’s cheeks were as red as a Jersey Devil tomato and you could faintly hear Asmodeus cheering, the clicking of your D.D.D. going nonstop.

“Yesss! I caught that on camera! It’s super clear, too!” exclaimed Asmo, walking over to the two of you.

Showing you your D.D.D., you saw that he did indeed capture that spontaneous moment. You and Levi both look at it in wonder. It was so clear, your eyes closed as your lips make contact with his cheek, his cheeks in turn depicting a deep blush. It was beautiful. One could even say it was picture perfect. Hell, he definitely looked picture perfect. You raised your head to thank the strawberry-blond demon.

“Thank you so much, Asmo! I love you!!”

Letting go of the picture frame, you pull the demon in for a hug.

“Oh, I love you too, my darling MC!”

Your mind suddenly jumped back to Levi and your joy was quickly replaced with horror.

“Oh my god, L-Levi, I’m so sorry I-“ you began. You were interrupted by the shy demon.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I-I kinda liked it.” he said, looking away.

You were nudged by Asmodeus and he mouthed that he’s going to leave the two of you alone before walking off.

“You did?”

“Y-yeah”, he said as he slowly walked over to you

“In fact. . . . I uh . . .” he gulps, “would it be ok if you. . . send me a copy?”

“Oh. O-of course!” you stutter.

Switching over to your contacts, you click on his name and the message option. You attach the file and hit send. Levi’s D.D.D. beeps in his pocket in response. He whips his device out and checks the message.

He smiles sheepishly as he stares at the photo.

“T-thanks, MC.”

“Anytime!” you reply

You two looked at each other awkwardly before Levi spoke.

“I uh . . . I’ll be over there if you need anything.” he said, pointing to the picnic blanket a few feet away, “Thanks for the picture.”

Before you could reply, Levi sneakily plants a kiss on your cheek and hurriedly walks away.

Just when you thought this day couldn’t get any better.

Unbeknownst to you, just a few feet away, Leviathan is changing his D.D.D. wallpaper to that photo of the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read it! I’m honestly not a big fan of Leviathan but boy oh boy let me tell you, I love how good Levi looks in cards! This card in particular got me feeling some type of way the past week, so I hope writing this helps me feel better lol.
> 
> This is my first Obey Me! fic and to be honest, my first fic in years. Please go easy on me :")
> 
> (If you're looking for more Obey Me! content, perhaps consider checking out my tumblr? I'm looking to post more than just fics there :) tumblr: darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
